


attractive

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Sided Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stalking, Sub Papyrus, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dark themes, non con, papyrus has a bad time, sans is. Awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: papyrus has always been attractive.(sans has always noticed this.)





	attractive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iinoyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/gifts).



> pls pay attention to this tags!!!  
> this is rape/non-con along with some other bad themes. pls be careful darlings

i. 

papyrus has always been attractive. 

ii.

it starts out small. quick glances at glimpses of ivory bone, touches that last just a second too long. papyrus didn’t notice. 

iii.

it escalates once sans slips his hand down his spine while they’re watching tv; papyrus shivers, body going taut with tension. his teeth part, and his expression changes to one of discomfort, but he doesn’t say anything. sans doesn’t say anything either. 

sans rests his hand on papyrus’s spine, magic buzzing beneath his fingertips. his phalanges gently dig into the vertebrae, rubbing tiny circles into the bone as he slowly drags his hand down. pap stiffens, bounds up from the couch, a too wide smile plastered on his face. 

“BROTHER, I HAVE BEEN BOONDOGGLING FOR TOO LONG! I’M GOING FOR A RUN.” 

papyrus practically sprints out the door while sans watches him leave, his shorts glowing softly. 

iv. 

after that incident, papyrus begins to pull away. 

he runs, he calibrates, he trains, he puzzles, but he does not watch tv. papyrus keeps seeing flashes of blue in his vision. its probably his imagination. 

he also hears a strange clicking sound sometimes. it reminds him of the old human camera sans found one day while they were scrounging in the dump. sans had picked it up, phalanges poking experimentally at the buttons when it flashed and clicked clicked clicked. a couple of seconds after that happened, while sans had remained frozen, a small picture had popped out. the camera had freaked papyrus out, and he had asked sans to put it back. 

(sans had said he did.) 

but as papyrus bends over, picking up some snow to mold into a snowman, he hears a click click click. papyrus doesn’t think he got rid of it, now. 

v. 

sans had a secret room in the basement. he assumed papyrus didn’t know about it as usual. when papyrus knows for a fact that sans is at grillby’s downing a bottle of beer, he creeps into the back of the house and descends into the eerie darkness. he fumbles along the wall for a light switch, stumbling slightly in the pitch blackness; his fingers find the groove of the switch and deftly flips it. 

he does not expect what he sees. what he sees is himself, plastered along the wall in varying poses and varying degrees of undress. it’s a shrine to him, but what surprises him the most is the faint blue stains on a select few. he bends forward, inspecting them as his soul pounds and his palms sweat. 

one is of him, asleep with a faint blush staining his skull. another, with him grabbing something from the top shelf in the kitchen with his spine exposed. the one that makes him shudder with horror the most is the one covered the most in blue, crusty fluid. it’s him, clearly cumming if the indication of the formed ecto tongue and lecherous expression say anything. 

papyrus feels like he’s choking. 

vi. 

somehow he manages to make it to his room, bones clacking together from terror and horror. he doesn’t sleep that night. 

vii. 

sans knows that papyrus has gone into the basement. his paranoia has finally paid off, and his cameras have captured papyrus’s terrified expression. the delicious fear on his face soothes the pain from the betrayal sans feels. he decides he has waited long enough. 

viii. 

papyrus doesn’t expect the knocks on his door that jolt him from his dozing. he hears a gentle “bro, can i come in?” and suddenly he can’t speak. his door creaks open, and his brother stands there, posture relaxed. 

“heya, paps.” 

“...HELLO, SANS.” 

his brother sits onto his bed, eyes half lidded as he leans forward. papyrus attempts to scramble backwards, but he’s frozen in terror. he drags a hand down papyrus’s exposed femur, and his tongue forms with a sizzle of magic. the next thing papyrus knows his hands are pinned above his head, and his legs are parted with sans kneeling between them. 

papyrus screams, flailing around madly as he realizes what’s about to happen. a hand detaches from his wrists and roughly stuffs his scarf in between his teeth while papyrus tries to escape, but sans is so much bigger than him. his ecto-gut hangs heavily over pap’s hips, and sans fishes out his length from his shorts, eye lights gleaming manically. with a couple of strokes it’s hardened completely, and it’s full size is ridiculously large. papyrus sobs brokenly through his gag as sans jerks himself roughly above him. he then whispers into papyrus’s skull a stream of filth; “you’re so hot, pap. you have no idea what you do to me prancing around in your slutty outfit for the whole world to see. you’re practically begging for me to take you.”

the younger skeleton shakes his head frantically, chest heaving in terror. sans strokes his pelvis roughly, tongue lolling as he leers down at the forming magic. once it’s completely formed he wastes no time slapping himself against the folds, rubbing the head against pap’s reddening clit. a moan rips from pap’s mouth, tears dripping brokenly from his sockets as sans laughs above him. his sweet brother’s hips twitch forward, smearing his own wetness against sans unintentionally. sans dips the head of himself into papyrus’s gorgeous entrance. it squeezes him tightly, and his patience runs out. 

he purrs, chest rumbling happily. “that’s enough foreplay, bro. time for big brother to fill you up.” deftly he flips papyrus over, long limbs flailing as he attempts to squirm away. “no, little brother. it’s time for me to take you, make you mine.”

with that statement, he shoves himself inside and papyrus wails. papyrus feels like he is being sawed in half; sans is so long, and his girth is enormous. papyrus has not been prepped at all, and he isn’t producing enough slick to ease the amount of pain sans is causing. papyrus tried to wiggle his hips away, but sans guffaws and slaps him sharply on his coccyx. he thrusts roughly, but he doesn’t fit in completely; pap’s little pussy can’t take his full length yet, so he ups his pace in an effort to loosen his precious little brother. their ectoflesh slaps together more loudly than papyrus’s pain-filled keening. sans curls on top of pap, making himself go even deeper. their connection squelches wetly, and he glances down to see papyrus’s pretty hole spread so lewdly around himself. 

sans forces more of himself into papyrus’s opening, and pap moans beneath him, toes curling. he impales his brother as thoroughly as possible, groaning as he sees how much his length fills pap’s pelvic inlet. his cock practically eclipses pap’s pussy, and it quivers with the strain of fitting around him. sans snarls in lust, and he rips off papyrus’s gag, wanting to hear his brother’s noises much more clearly. 

words immediately spill from papyrus, flooding out in a rush. “S-SANS— PLEASE, STOP—! YOU’RE RIPPING ME,” he moans. “R-RIPPING ME APART!! IT HURTS, I’M TOO FULL!” sans chuckles and circles papyrus’s clit roughly, smirking as his inner walls tightens. his pussy spasms around himself as he drives pap toward cumming; his balls begin to slap heavily against his ectoflesh and then they begin to tighten and draw up. sans sweats, exertion finally catching up to him, and breathes to his brother—

“cum for me, papyrus.” 

and he does. 

ix. 

“you know you’re mine, right pap?”

“OKAY.”

“and you’ll never leave me, right?” 

“OKAY.” 

“i would die if you ever left, papyrus.” 

“... OKAY.” 

iix.

papyrus wishes he wasn’t so attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic to the wonderful @iinoyb on tumblr and ao3. as a fellow sub pap lover i wanted to gift this to them!
> 
> (also if they’re reading this hello im the criminal anon that submitted the most recent drabble about pap getting Wrecked Every Day. :^}) 
> 
> hope u all enjoyed! 
> 
> please leave constructive comments uwu;; (also nice comments r good too..... ;^})


End file.
